


Jingle (Jesse McCree x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little childishness can help pull us out of a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle (Jesse McCree x Reader)

Jingle (Jesse McCree x Reader)

 

Jesse couldn't help but sigh as he watched you from a distance, knowing you were down on your luck and feeling rather under the weather, just sitting all by your lonesome as you tried to forget about missions, the horrors you saw, your past, just trying to forget about everything. You were just a spring chick, new to everything and everyone there and you were alone. Someone should at least try and cheer you up instead of ignoring you! Looking around, he figured it was up to himself to make you smile, laugh, anything to turn that frown around as he started to walk up towards you, the empty hall allowing his heavy boots and spurs to echo around, the clink of the metal giving him a small idea as he approached you quietly, a wide smirk on his face.

"Jingle," he chuckled to himself as he came up behind you.

"Jesse," you groaned, knowing the cowboy was probably up to no good as you tried to ignore him, just wanting to hide in your self pity, "Not now."

"Jingle jangle," he retorted, right behind you as he looked down at where you were sitting, just tapping his feet now to keep his spurs jingling.

"McCree," you retorted, not wanting to even look at the man as you were getting equal parts irritated and flustered.

"Jingle."

"Stop it."

"Jangle."

"Dam-mn it." The man was starting to break you down now with every exchange of words, a small hitch in your breath breaking apart your words as you turned around to face him, your lips quivering as you were trying to force back the smile on your face.

"Come on, I know ya'll can do it," Jesse chuckled as he knew you would crack soon, just letting his spurs do the work, waiting patiently now.

"Je-esse!" You broke out into a fit of laughter, tears starting to cloud up your vision as it was nice to be able to forget about everything for a while, especially over something so stupid.

"See, I know ya can do it," he cooed softly as he walked around to sit next to you, wrapping an arm and rubbing your shoulder, just to help ease the pain, "I hate to see a fellow teammate upset."

"Thanks, cowpoke," you mustered through your sobs and giggles, a broken but genuine smile on your lips. 

"Never a problem for McCree," he snickered, wiping your tears away as he'd be here for as long as you needed him, just happy to help you out.


End file.
